


Malec wedding

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Just Married, M/M, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Sex Magic, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Alec and Magnus get married and then have extremely hot sex using magic.





	Malec wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Smut ahead, be warned.

Magnus and Alec have just got married in the institute in front of all their friends and family. Magnus quickly created a portal for the two newly wedds to take then next step to the bedroom. Alec smiled as his hands held Magnus' hips comfortably and began to walk backwards into the portal. Magnus giggled at Alec as he began kissing him with more force and ended up in their apartment living room. Alec turned them around and pushed Magnus against the closest wall in the apartment, lifting his left leg around his waist.

Magnus moaned in Alec's mouth as Alec started to grind his hips on Magnus' and Alec pull his mouth off Magnus'. "Alexander? Whats wrong?" Magnus asked and Alec smirked as he began kissing his neck. Magnus knotted his hands through his husbands hair, moaning as Alec's kisses went further down. Alec was on his knees in front of Magnus, licking strips on Magnus' dick and sucking his tip tightly like Magnus' liked. "OHH YESSSS ALEXANDER!!" Magnus let out, unable to bite down his moans. "Turn around for me sweetheart." Alec asked as Magnus turned to face the wall and wiggled his ass in front of his husbands face, knowing where this is going. Alec smiled as his eyes scanned his husbands beautiful ass, pulling his cheeks away from his tight hole which was clenching tightly at the cold draft coming from Alec's nose. Alec dragged his tongue up and down Magnus' hole to get it wet. Magnus' legs were shaking when Alec probed inside his hole with his tongue and 2 fingers. "Alex.... Alexander! Get insssside me now!" Magnus whimpered out as Alec taped Magnus' thigh for Magnus to fuck himself on his fingers. Magnus groaned at he lifted himself up and down on Alec. Alec loved watching Magnus fuck himself on just his fingers, it was very hot to Alec and he could cum just watching the scene.

Alec finally pulled his fingers out of Magnus and lifted him up bridal style to the bedroom. "Ooooh Alexander..." Magnus said as he let blue sparks fly around them, making Alec shiver at the intense heat that went through him. "M--Magnussss don't do that." Alec sputtered out as Magnus smirked wildly, coming up with an idea. "Alexander, lie down for me." Magnus said as Alec put him down and followed his orders. Magnus flicked his fingers producing blue flames and moved it towards his waiting husband. Magnus straddled his Alexander as the flames danced over Alec's nipples, making them harder and Alec moaned loudly as his member slipped into Magnus' hole. Magnus moaned happily as he looked down at his completely lust husband with a smirk on his face. Alec gripped Magnus' hips tighter as he began to thrust up when Magnus was fully adjusted and Magnus' dick slapped his and Alec's lower stomach creating more pleasure to both of them.

The blue flames disappeared when Alec leaned up to kiss Magnus roughly and turned them around without taking his member out. Magnus was now underneath Alec as Alec pounded into him, making the bed move with them because Alec was strong in bed which makes Magnus even more turned on. Magnus flicked his finger again, making blue flames come out and danced around both of them, making Alec slow down because his orgasm was coming. Magnus smirked at the shadowhunter and got out from underneath him. "Come here, darling...." Magnus said as he got on his hands and knees, waiting for Alec to plunge deeply inside him. Alec got behind Magnus, bitting Magnus' ear and licked strips down the back of his neck. Magnus moaned even loudly as Alec's thick cock entered him again and Magnus cock exploding in Alec's hand, making Magnus' hole clench around Alec's dick. Alec let himself cum inside Magnus' hole as Magnus was lying on his shoulders, exhausted. Alec pulled out and rolled on his back next to Magnus. The both were breathing heavily as Magnus wrapped his leg around Alec's lower stomach and Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus' shoulder.

 

_**The end** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this smut, I made a twitter poll asking what would we want more and you guys said Malec wedding. So I thought I'd make a smut for you guys to enjoy. Comment below what you think about this smut and tell me your favourite Malec scene so far. 
> 
> (@Sebwinchester76 is my twitter if you guys want to DM me what other fanfic you want me to do or redo)


End file.
